Summer Sunsets
by mountain sound.x
Summary: Even in the midst of tragedy, love can still be found. Team RWBY and Team JNPR both discover this when they're struck with tragedy... but sometimes it all doesn't go right. One day, darkness will return, and none can stop it. Ever.
1. Chapter 1

"Wakey wakey, Kitty~!" Yang chimed, opening Blake's bedroom door, running over to flop on Blake's bed, earning a groan from the black-haired Faunus. Yang giggled, sitting up on her knees to shake her best friend awake. "Let's go to the dining room~! They're serving breakfast! I don't want to miss it."

"Yang, go to breakfast alone. I'm sleepy." Blake grumbled.

Yang laughed and shook her head. "Nope! You're a lot more fun to be around when I'm eating."

Blake didn't bother to hide her blush. She was too tired. "Ugh. Fine. Let me get ready." She pushed Yang off, making the blonde squeal and fall on the floor. Yang then jumped up and ran towards the door.

"Wear something cute~" Yang chimed and shut the door behind her. Blake was now blushing wildly and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She slid out of bed and walked towards her suitcase, opening it. She then pulled out a white blouse, black skinny jeans, and put them on. She grabbed her black jacket and put that on, walking towards her mirror. She quickly brushed her hair and grabbed her bow, tying it around her wrist.

She smiled at her new appearance. Ever since she met Yang, the hotheaded ray of sunshine had taught her to be herself. To give herself more of a 'Blake' look, she added blue eyeliner and exited her room, only to walk straight into Yang's chest in one of the infamous bear hugs.

"Why'd you take so long, silly~?" Yang chimed, and Blake giggled slightly, pulling away.

"You'll mess up my makeup." Blake scolded, trying not to giggle.

"You're wearing makeup? You don't look much different- oh. I see it now; eyeliner. That's all you really add." Yang smiled and grabbed the Faunus' hand, dragging her towards the door. Blake was still blushing fifty shades of red.

"I normally add foundation if I wanna look extra pretty." Blake spoke, and Yang grinned. 'Oh, Oum. Please don't tell me she's going to use a pun.'

"You look very… purrty, Blake." Yang winked at her best friend, causing Blake to roll her eyes.

"That pun's a bit outdated." Blake commented, and Yang huffed in response, causing Blake to giggle. "Also, let go, you're tugging a bit too hard."

"Mmmm'kay, Kitten." Yang spoke, losening the grip on Blake's hand, but didn't let go.

"Hiya!" Yang chimed when they were at the clerk. The woman just looked at Yang with a confused look.

"Yang, she doesn't speak English. We're in France, remember?" Blake whispered, and Yang let out an 'oooh'. Blake just smiled at the woman behind the counter. "Salut! Nous aimerions commander un petit déjeuner français?"

"Bien sûr. Ce sera € 13,15." The woman said, and Blake handed her the euros. The woman handed them a number card and pointed them to a table.

"That was a wonderful breakfast." Yang grinned, patting her belly. Blake giggled, and took a picture of her (on Snapchat) and captioned, 'Great breakfast. Having fun!'. She then slid her phone away and, with her heavy bags, skipped up to her best friend. "Am I right?"

Blake nodded. "France's culture is absolutely stunning. I mean, have you see Beauty and the Beast? Set in France." Blake smiled, looking up at the sky. "Well, that was like, set in the 1400. I think. Don't quote me on that. I hardly watch Disney."

Yang laughed. "Wow, at least you tried."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She took her phone out of her bag and checked the time; 3:30. "Yang, we should think about heading to a restaurant now."

"Alrighty. Pretty sure Ice Queen knows what she's doing," Yang said, pulling out her phone to text Weiss. "Shell have some good ideas."

Blake nodded, and turned on her mobile data and checked out the times of the sunrises, sunsets, moonrises and moonsets. She scrolled through the website to find the day. Today's sunset was at 9:30. (Actual timing for people on Paris on the 1st of August) She nodded and put her phone away. "What did Weiss say?"

"She suggested 'Le Sixieme Sens' and 'La Petite Rose does Sables'." Yang said, looking around. "Hey, I need a cash register." She spoke and Blake looked at her.

"Why?" Blake asked. Yang smiled.

"No reason~. Now where should we go?"

"Ehh… Le Sixieme Sens. That sounds nice."

"Oh wow! It is nice!" Yang gasped, eyes widening when they saw the restaurant. Blake blinked and smiled.

"French architecture is… stunning!" Blake mumbled to herself, and Yang grinned.

"Come on. Apparently Weiss helped us reserve some seats." Yang smiled softly and Blake nodded, walking inside. "Can you say, 'We are from the Schnee D. Company' in French?"

"Merci!" Yang and Blake called as they left the restaurant. Yang and Blake looked at the sky. "It's peach. Sunset's beginning. Quick, we have to make it to the Eiffel tower!"

"Uwah. So pretty!" Blake blushed as she looked at the sun's dying rays, taking a picture of it and captioning it, 'Think I'm in love!'. Then decided to enjoy the rest of the view without her phone. Yang stood beside her, staying oddly silent. "Yang? You okay? This isn't like you." Blake spoke, turning towards her.

Yang let out a soft sigh. 'Wow. Who knew you were afraid of telling a girl you loved her?'. Different emotions started to cloud up in her mind. What if Blake didn't love her back? What if Blake didn't like her at all?–

'No. Stop. Blake is your friend. If she doesn't return your feelings, then she doesn't. Tough. Life goes on.'

"B-Blake? Remember when you told me that the reason you liked the moon was because it was beautiful and hid so many different emotions?" Yang stuttered, mentally face-palming. She had to stutter.

"Uhm- uh- yeah?" Blake spoke, confused.

'She doesn't return them. STOP IT. DON'T CONFESS. THIS IS A DEATH WISH. EMBRASSMENT WILL REIGN DOWN UPON US-'

"Well… I called you my Lunar, once, right?!" Yang spoke quickly, beginning to breath heavily. Lilac eyes locked with amber, and slowly, Yang started to calm down.

Blake nodded.

"Well… in Latin… Lunar means moon, right?"

A red colour dashed upon Blake's face. She nodded again.

'Hold on… She might… Return our feelings?'

"Well… expect this to be cheesy, but," Yang grabbed Blake's hands and looked down at them. "I called you my Lunar because… because I love you, Blake. I've loved you for quite a long time… but I've always denied our feelings because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Well… I don't love you just because you're beautiful.

"I love you because you're something special. You're an eclipse, rare to see, but when people do see you, they're shocked. In a good way. You bring along the vibe that makes everyone in the room go silent because they're astonished. I love you because you helped me find out who I am, who I was.

"In short… I love you because you are you. And you are a person that I wanna hug and cuddle and love and protect forever." Yang finished, and saw that Blake was close to tears, before the Faunus wrapped her arms around Yang.

"I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't struggle, Weiss!" Ruby whispered to her girlfriend, and Weiss looked at her with terrified blue eyes. Ruby froze lightly.

 _Please don't be scared, Weiss. I'm here to protect you._

"Leave us alone!" Ruby snapped to the guy, who stood over Weiss' body, holding a gun. Weiss looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Don't you touch her!" Ruby yelled, and the man smirked, kneeling down, to sit Weiss upright. Currently, they were being held captive in their own home, tied down by ropes and the like. Weiss was now shaking, and Ruby watched with wide eyes as the man clicked the gun, checking if it had ammo (idk I don't do guns), and then placed it on Weiss' neck.

"What are you going to do about it?" He smirked, and tears welled up in Ruby's eyes. She squeezed them shut, and Weiss let out a whimper.

"What do you want?" Ruby asked, trying not to cry.

"Oh. Nothing. Just, well, I'm a serial killer. I'd rather… well, rather watch people die for my own amusement. Your door was wide open. It was an invitation to come in!"

 _A loud bang was heard from the front door and Ruby licked the cookie dough off her top lip. "Weiss? Did you shut the door?" She asked, still concentrating on mixing the chocolate chips and dough._

" _No, why?" Weiss asked, walking into the kitchen. She turned her head to the front door and she gasped, dropping her book. "R-Ruby… someone's in the house." She stammered, beginning to back up._

" _What?!" Ruby yelled, turning around so fast that the bowl she was using to mix the ingredients got knocked to the floor._

Now they were here.

"Oh? You're not going to do anything? Well, okay then." Ruby gasped and her eyes snapped open, but a loud bang could be heard and Ruby began to shake. Tears fell down as she saw Weiss fall to the floor, blood pouring out from her neck.

"Weiss!" Ruby screamed, getting onto her knees, tears now falling more freely; more faster. "Weiss, no!" She yelled louder, leaning over to sob.

"Well… rest in peace."

 _ **Bang.**_

Ruby gasped and pushed herself up. She squeezed her eyes shut. She opened her eyes and looked around to see a white room. A hospital room. She sighed and laid back in bed, looking at the a drip beside her, full of a clear liquid. Ruby sighed shakily. There was a nebulizer on her face, and every time she let out a breath, it fogged up.

Every part of her was stinging, her stomach most of all. Her lungs also hurt; but in this instance, they were burning, but also felt… well, partly, numb. She looked to her left, not seeing Weiss. She began to panic. Where was her girlfriend? She needed her girlfriend. If anyone was going to make her feel better- it was Weiss. She began to cry harder, and closed her eyes.

A few days had passed. The nebulizer was gone, and Ruby could now speak. She frequently got visitors, but nobody told her about Weiss. Whenever she asked they would brush it off, and Ruby got really angry when they did so, but they never told her.

One day, Ren and Nora came to visit.

"Hi, guys." Ruby smiled at them, and the two waved. Both were normal; Nora was giddy and happy, Ren was relaxed and calm. "Hey, before we start speaking, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Nora grinned and sat down on the edge of the bed, and Ren sat on the chair.

"I just want to know this; is Weiss okay?" Ruby asked, looking at Nora.

The ginger grinned and looked over. "Yeah." She spoke quickly. Ruby furrowed her eyebrows as Ren glared at Nora, making her blush and stick her tongue out.

When they left, Ruby snuggled into her sheets to get to bed.

"Alright, you're allowed in now."

Ruby grumbled. Couldn't she just sleep? She was a little _too_ tired. She didn't bother to shift her gaze to the door as someone entered and the door shut. High heels could be heard and a small, delicate cough followed. The girl sat down.

"Ruby?" A soft voice asked. Ruby froze, and looked up.

There, in all her adorable glory, was Weiss. Ruby's eyes lit up, and she studied her girlfriend. She had a bandage around her neck, with a patch on the right side of it. Ruby sat up and reached up to her neck, carefully stroking the pale skin around the bandage. "Did it hurt?" Ruby asked softly.

Weiss smiled sadly, reaching up to grab Ruby's hand. "Yes. It did."

"I thought you died." Ruby mumbled.

"I- I know. Just before I passed out, I heard you yell, 'Weiss, no'. He then shot you… in the stomach. I was so sure _you_ had died." Weiss spoke, looking down at Ruby's hand, stroking the pale skin. "But yes, it was painful."

"Does it still hurt?" Ruby asked, and Weiss looked up, smiling sadly.

"Yes. A bit, but only a numb dull throb. Like this," Weiss said, and pushed down on Ruby's hand. "That's what it's like. Not too bothering, just something that gets on my nerves."

"Literally." Ruby giggled, looking at the hand in Weiss' hands.

"Literally indeed." Weiss chuckled. A moment of silence was passed between the two before Ruby felt something wet land on her hand. Ruby realized Weiss was crying.

"Weiss-!" Ruby let out a yelp as Weiss jumped up from her chair and wrapped her arms around Ruby.

" _Five months_. Five damn months I was _alone_ , Ruby. Five," Weiss sobbed, clutching tightly. Ruby was shocked. "I was so damn scared. In the time you were in a coma, I recovered. I went back home with Blake and Yang. They let me tell them what happened- well, what I could remember. I was in tears. _They_ were in tears."

Ruby smiled softly and hugged Weiss. "Take off your heels." She instructed, and Weiss did so, although confused. Ruby then shuffled to the right. "I wanna cuddle you." Weiss chuckled, and Ruby reached over and wiped Weiss' tears, and then both of them laid down, Weiss getting under the covers.

"Ruby, I love you."

"I love you more, Weiss."


End file.
